


I'll Follow You Anywhere

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romance, Sort of? - Freeform, Westallen AU, but just not at a coffee shop the the usual definition of meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: Iris goes out one night and meets the guy whose eyes hadn't left her all night.





	I'll Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about when I was listening to a song and I was inevitably reminded of Westallen, which happens with most songs these days. But, that's shipping life isn't it? Anyway, hope you guy enjoy this and let me know what you think! (Apologies in advance for any mistakes, posted this as soon as I was done, unedited. Feel free to point them out to me! :D)

The bass from the speakers vibrate against the walls of the club and Iris could feel the beat in her chest, feel the thrum in her blood as she weaves through the crowd.

 

"This place is amazing!" She shouts above the noise to Linda.

 

"Isn't it?"

 

The music picks up and as the lights flash above them, Iris sways to the music before moving to rhythm, her body feeling the beat.  She lets lose, dancing away the stress of the week.  As she tosses her head back, she closes her eyes and lets the music drive her for this one moment.  Her hair flies through the hair as she swivels and turns with the pumping echoe of the bass, the strobe lights above giving her an ethereal glow.  She doesn't know how long they had been dancing when suddenly she hears Linda shout something to her.  Iris sways closer to her and bends a little to get closer.  "What?"  Iris shouts. 

 

Linda leans in with a wicked smile on her face.  "I _said_ , you've got an admirer."  Iris furrows her eyebrows before looking toward the bar where Linda had jerked her head.  Her eyes flit across the various men that were sitting there but there was only one whose gaze was glued to her own.  She feels a jolt in her chest when her eyes meet his green ones.

 

He was a cute guy that looked about her age, tall and lanky, and the type that she wouldn't expect to see in a place like this especially with his vans and the grey cardigan hanging over a thin t-shirt.  He was looking at her as though in a daze under long eyelashes that girls would envy.  He was all limbs and lashes, she noted with a quirk of a smile.  

 

He was sitting across from a guy with tan skin and shoulder-length hair with a friendly smile.  At that particular moment his friend was smiling at him in a knowing way before looking over to Iris with a helpless shrug.  She sees him mouth something to the baby giraffe, presumably his name until suddenly he jolts in his seat as though electrocuted.  He breaks out of the daze and looks at her with wide and mortified eyes, realizing he had been inappropriately staring at her.  The lights made it hard to see his skin, but she imagined he would be blushing furiously by the look on his face.  She had to admit, it was the cutest thing she had seen a guy do.  Iris couldn't help the wide smile spread across her lips.  She looks away and turns to Linda who watches her deviously. 

 

"Looks like he was enjoying the show."

 

"Hey, I was not putting on a show," Iris says indignantly even as she couldn't help the smile.  "He's pretty cute though, isn't he?"

 

"Oh yeah and looks like a dork, so exactly your type."  Linda peeks over to him again.  "You should talk to him."

 

"Oh god," Iris laughs.  "I haven’t flirted with a guy since Eddie and that was two years ago."  
 

"Exactly!  And that's why you need to go get some all the more," Linda says, jabbing her shoulder.  "I have no idea why you insist on living a nun life.  You're young and free, don't waste your youth."

 

Iris shrugs a shoulder with a slight turn of her lips.  "I don't know.  Guess I just haven't been interested and got caught up in finishing up my degree."

 

"Yeah, yeah so you say.  But, honey guess what?  You're officially a journalist now working under one of the top editors in the east coast _and_ ," she says with emphasis. "You are most definitely interested now.  And we both know based on how he was drooling over you from afar, that boy just may pee with excitement if you so much as talked to him."

 

Iris let out a short laugh but even as she tried to fight against Linda's word, she couldn't deny to herself the flutter in her stomach was unlike anything she had ever felt before.  Even with Eddie who was her first real relationship and love didn't ignite her the way this stranger with long lashes and an adoring gaze did.  It was both unnerving and exhilarating all at once. 

 

Linda could see the indecision in Iris face and rolls her eyes, jabbing at Iris's shoulder again, breaking her out of her thoughts.  "Don't overthink, just do."

 

Iris begins to move to the music again and sways away a little.  "Hmm, maybe later.  Maybe work up to it a little."

 

"Oo-kay," Linda says unconvinced as she begins moving too.  "Whatever you say, Sister Iris."

 

Iris shakes her head and continues to dance, closing her eyes and throwing her arms into the air.  But, as she tried to get lost in the music once more, Iris couldn't help but let her thoughts stray to the green-eyed boy sitting at the bar whose gaze was now burning a hole through her sheer black top. 

 

There was something in his eyes, the way he looked at her that sparked inside of her and she couldn't shake thoughts of what he felt like, what it would be like to have his body pressed against her own or to have his lips slant against hers.  She couldn’t put her finger on it or maybe there just weren't words or definitions for what she was feeling, but she had to know what it meant. 

 

She peeks over her shoulder at the bar and sure enough there he was, watching her.  Maybe she should have been alarmed but she felt it in her gut that he wasn't dangerous and his bashful reaction at being caught confirmed that.  She needed to find out. 

 

Iris turns to Linda.  "Do you want a drink?"

 

Linda looks at her with a knowing smile, jumping to the music.  "Yeah, I could use a drink," she says, fanning herself.  "Feeling absolutely _parched_."

 

Iris laughs before swiftly turning and heading to the bar.  She weaves through the dancing bodies, her heart racing.  In that moment she couldn't tell if it was because of the dancing or the way those green eyes had looked at her.  She could feel his eyes follow her as she approaches the bar and from her peripheral vision she could see him straighten up in his stool. 

  
She slides behind his friend and signals for the bartender to give him her order.  While she waits for the drinks she chances a glance at Baby Giraffe over his friend's shoulder and promptly stifles a giggle.  He was looking at her wide-eyed, his mouth slightly agape.  She hears his friend snicker and snap his fingers in front of his face, startling him out of his daze. 

 

"Sorry," he mouths, averting his eyes before looking down. 

 

His friend looks over his shoulder at her with a friendly smile.  "Don't mind my buddy over here.  He doesn't mean to stare, he's just hopeless when it comes to pretty girls."

 

At that, Iris was close enough to see that sure enough baby giraffe was blushing madly.  He looks like he's was about to say something before looking away and taking a drink of his beer. 

 

Iris smiles at his friend just as the bartender comes back with her drinks.  "No worries," she says reaching for the drinks and pushing off the bar.  "It's pretty cute.  And refreshing around here."  And with that she turns and makes her way back to Linda, her stomach fluttering.  _God_ , he was even cuter up close.

 

As Iris makes her way back to Linda, she just knows Linda would be disapproving of the lack of interaction and sure enough when Iris reaches her, she's met with a deadpanned look.  "Are you serious?" Linda questions.  "That's it?  You didn’t even talk to him."

 

"Yeah, I know but--" she cuts herself off as she looks over to him again and sees him spill his beer onto his shirt.  His friend is guffawing at his expense and shoves his shoulder.  Baby giraffe shakes his head at himself as he wipes his shirt with a napkin.  He says something to his friend with a self-depracating roll of his eyes and it’s the first time she catches a glimpse of the kind of person he is when he isn't apparently struck by 'pretty girls.'  She watches the two guys interacting and can tell they were probably good friends and baby giraffe took his buddy's ribbing in stride. 

 

Just then he stands up from his stool and walks away from the bar, waving off his friend. 

 

"Looks like someones smitten," Linda says.  Iris looks at her and catches her smirk.  "Oh we know he is because that boy probably did pee just then, but it's definitely mutual."

 

Iris looks toward him again and sees he's heading toward the bathroom.  He looks back in that moment and once again their eyes meet across the crowd and he keeps them on her as he continues walking.  He's so distracted that he doesn't look where he's going and bumps into a big burly guy.  Iris is momentarily worried he was going to get himself into trouble but the burly guy just sidestepps him and she sighs in relief. She had seen idiots fight over lesser things around these places. 

 

Iris nods to herself and tosses back her drink.  "Ok," she says.  "I'm going to him."

 

Linda whoops beside her and raises her glass in a cheer.  "There you go!  Get that--" but her words were drowned out as Iris makes her way through the crowd again, this time heading toward the bathrooms. She walks into the ladies room and immediately rushes to the mirror, examining her appearance.  Not too terrible but for some reason she felt inclined to fix her hair and starts brushing it back and gathers it all on one shoulder.  She pulls out the small coin purse from her pocket and takes out the sampler spray she keeps handy and quickly spritzes herself twice.  She takes out two bobby pins and decides to clip her hair back on either side of her head.

 

She adjusts her bralette unnecessarily before smoothing down her black embroidered tank top.  She straightens her hair once more and looks at herself in the mirror.  Her eyes are bright with excitement, her heart racing in thrill and nervousness.  This was a first for her but she wasn't letting this opportunity go.  Something in her was telling her to not let this moment go to waste.

 

She takes a deep breath and walks out of the bathroom.  She looks out toward the crowd and doesn't see him anywhere so she leans against the hallway wall and waits.  It isn't long until he walks out of the bathroom, looking down at his somewhat dry shirt.  It look like he had hastily dried it underneath the dryer and would need a proper wash later. 

 

"Your shirt will survive," she murmurs in the quiet hallway. 

 

He jumps a little as he turns around quickly.  When he sees her, he takes a step back until he's pressed against the wall as though she were going to attack him. 

 

"H-hi," he stammers.

 

"Hi," she replies softly. 

 

"Hi," he says again.  She can't help the smile.  She walks closer, slowly, letting him anticipate her arrival.  She stops just in front of him and Iris can almost _feel_ his heart pulse against his ribs. 

 

"So, I noticed you looking over at me earlier.  You're not a stalker, are you?" she teases.

 

His eyes widen and he begins to stammer again.  "No!  I promise, I was-I was only sitting and I wasn't going to-I'm not… I swear, I just-I didn't mean to stare," he says earnestly. 

 

"No?"

 

He shakes his head.  "No, I promise," he says breathlessly.  His eyes flicker downward for a moment and he swallows thickly.  When he speaks again, it's softer and almost reverent.  "I just, I just," he shakes his head again, "I've never seen anyone  as beautiful as you.  I just-I was…taken aback, I guess," he finishes lamely.  "I should probably stop talking."

 

Iris feels a pang in her chest as she looks at his face, his downcast eyes causing his long lashes to rest against his cheeks and Iris feels a strange impulse to brush her finger against it.  She doesn't think as she gently touches his jaw with her thumb. 

 

"It's ok," she says softly.  He looks at her then.  "That was really sweet."

 

His breathing picks up as his hands clench and unclench restlessly as though unsure what to do with them, but he holds onto her gaze and makes no move to step away. 

 

"I have to tell you something," she says.  "I actually came here to investigate something."

 

"What kind of investigation?" he asks softly. 

 

She licks her dry lips, trying to ignore the quiver of her legs.  "Well, I came here to find out what your lips felt like against mine.  What they tasted like on my tongue."

 

Iris could have sworn he stopped breathing in that moment.  "Oh," he utters softly.  His eyes flicker down to her lips and it was as though he was being pulled down by an invisible force as he bends his head a little closer to hers.  "That would be fine with me," he whispers.

 

"Yeah?" she asks just as softly.  Her hand moves until it's resting against his chest, right above his heart and there it was.  His racing heart, beating so fast she didn't know if it was beating or was just one continuous thrum.  He nods once. 

 

"It's ok," she whispers as she rubs her hand soothingly over his chest.  She feels him melt under her touch and lean in to the weight of her hand as he tilts his head even closer until their foreheads touch.  She can't wait any longer and she surges forward, closing the inches between them. 

 

It was a kiss unlike any that she had ever had before.  Maybe that wasn't saying much considering she had only ever kissed two boys in her life, one at the age of twelve and the other was Eddie at eighteen until twenty-four who turned out to be a better friend than boyfriend.  But this kiss…it was what she had been missing in her entire twenty-six years of living.  It was the kind of kiss people waited their whole lives for and knew they never wanted to be kissed by anyone else ever again. 

 

There was no hesitation on her part and as she tilts her head to the side and captures his lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away.  They look at one another for a moment and suddenly it was as though a switch went off in both of them as they crash against one another.  The force of his lips upon hers causes her head to tip back but he brings a hand up from her back, pressing it deeply against her body as he slides it up to grip the nape of her neck in a gentle but secure hold. 

 

She's breathless and vaguely thinks how she'd never imagined this intensity from the shy and fumbling boy that had been staring at her and could barely formulate words in her presence but she supposed this is where the heat in his eyes would inevitably lead to.  But, god was she pleased that she got to be on the receiving end of it. 

 

He holds her tight in his arms and Iris finds that she can scarcely breath in the most wonderful way.  His lips pull on hers and he lets out a muffled groan when she licks him.  He gasps into her mouth as he twists their bodies against the wall until her back is pressed against it.   They breath each other in, gasping, pouring everything into this kiss and Iris can feel the world melt away until there's nothing but his lips on her skin, his hands spreading across her body, his heart racing against her chest, in time with the beat of her heart. 

 

Iris's lungs burn and she knows she's going to have to pull away if she didn't want to pass out right there in his arms, but somehow she knew he'd catch her.  She pulls away with a gasp and he chases her lips, his eyes still closed, his cheeks flushed, hair a mess from her wandering hands.  He looks adorably rumple, he looks… _wrecked_.  The flutter in her stomach gets stronger. 

 

"I have another confession," she breathes.

 

"That you're a siren," he says dreamily, opening his eyes and looking down at her with hooded eyes as his ragged breath brushes against her skin.  At some point both of his hands found their way under her thin top, one of them tucked under the back of her bralette but Iris isn't complaining as her own hands had wandered under the neck of his shirt to grip his surprisingly strong shoulder blade.  His skin was so hot and she could feel the heat radiating from both their bodies.  Green Eyes definitely had more going on under his cardigan than he let on.   

 

She shakes her head.  "I didn’t just come here for your lips.  I came for a name.  I was wondering what I should call you."

 

That momentarily breaks him out of his daze and his cheeks burn red if that was even possible.  "Oh, I-I'm sorry," he stammers.  "My names Barry.  Barry Allen."  He looks down at their bodies where they were pressed so close to one another it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.  "I've never done this before, I'm sor-"

 

"I'm Iris.  Iris West.  And don't be sorry, I enjoyed it immensely." Iris tells him with a smile.  "This isn't my kind of thing either.  But," she looks into his eyes and the absolute adoration that she sees in his gaze stuns her for a moment.  "But, there's something about you, Barry Allen."

 

His smile at the sound of his name was blinding and so contagious, she couldn't help beam up at him.  "There's something about you too, Iris West."  He pulls his hand out from under her bralette and cups her cheek.  "Iris," he whispers.  "It's a fitting name.  Beautiful and unique."

 

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you, Bartholomew?"

 

He ducks his head bashfully.  "How did you know that was my full name?" he chuckles.  He's looking at her so pleased. 

 

"I'm an investigative journalist," she says with a shrug.  "Putting two and two together is what I do.  Plus, what else could it be?  I mean, there's Barrington and Barak, but something tells me you're not either."

 

"You would be correct," he smiles shyly.  "Um, I should-" his hand jerks against her bare back and he slowly, almost reluctantly pulls it away and rests it on her waist instead.  "I didn't mean to, um, get handsy on you," he says nervously.

 

"Well, if you hadn’t noticed I certainly wasn't complaining and I definitely had my hands in your shirt so I guess we're even."

 

Barry smiles widely down at her and it's the cutest thing she had ever seen.  With his eyes crinkling in the corners he looks so sweet and boyish.  "I definitely didn't mind either," he says softly. 

 

She doesn't know how long they had been standing there wrapped up in each other when Iris feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.  She pulls it out without stepping away from Barry who leans into her and buries his face in her hair. 

 

She looks down and sees a message from Linda _.  Ditching u. better b taking him home.._

 

Iris feels a wave of guilt for leaving Linda on her own _.  Wait, don't leave yet._

 

But, a moment later she sees Linda step out of the crowd and stop at the end of the hall on the opposite end.  The biggest shit-eating grin spreads across her face as she takes in Barry and Iris's bodies wrapped up in each other.  Iris opens her mouth to speak, but Linda beats her to it. 

 

"Iris, babe, my boytoy and I are heading out," she calls out.  Barry jerks and turns around.  He immediately steps away as though caught by the school principle.  His hand jumps to rub the back of his neck as he shyly looks between Iris and Linda. 

 

"I uh, I should probably…go."  He looks at Iris, hopefully. 

 

"Oh, please do not leave on my account…" Linda trails off, waiting for him name. 

 

"Oh!  Barry.  Barry Allen." 

 

Linda smirks and walks toward them.  "And what is it you do, Barry Allen?"

 

Barry looks puzzled for a moment.  "Um, I'm a forensic scientist.  I work for the CSI unit at CCPD," he stammers. 

 

Iris had been trying to send warning signals to Linda with her eyes when that caught her attention.  She turns to Barry abruptly.  "Wait, you work at CCPD?" she asks with a smile. 

 

Barry smiles back at her automatically.  "Yeah, I've been there for two years now."

 

"My dad works there.  You know Detective West?" 

 

Barry looks in thought for a moment before recognition registers on his face.  "Do you mean Detective Joe West?" he asks, astonished. 

 

"Yeah!" Iris laughs.  "That's my dad."

 

Linda looks between them with glee and claps her hand.  "Well then, my work here is done.  Now that I know your name and where to find you Barry Allen.  You've been warned."  She turns to Iris and leans in to whisper, "Girl, you better go get him and tell me all about it tomorrow."

 

"Linda."

 

"Toodles, you two!" And with one last wave she walks out of the hallways and gets lost in the crowd.  Iris shakes her head at her friend but feels a wave of love and affection for her.  That was Linda, always looking out for her. 

 

She turns to Barry who is already looking at her with that familiar gaze.  "So, looks like my friend ditched me," she says. 

 

"Yeah, mine did too."  Iris quirks her brows.  Barry ducks his head as he rubs his neck again in what Iris is beginning to guess was a nervous habit.  He looks at her from underneath his lashes before walking over to her.  "Cisco left me alone here while I was in the bathroom.  He said that if he wasn't there then I had no excuse…not to talk to you."

 

Iris bites her smiling lips.  "Yeah?"

 

He nods softly, while looking into her eyes.  "So, I guess it's just the two of us," she murmurs.  He nods again, his hands making their way to her waist as she runs her hand up his arms until they interlock behind his neck. 

 

"The night is young.  What should we do?  Where should we go?"

 

His hands are careful and gentle, wrapping them around her body.  His eyes are warm and ever-adoring and Iris feels their hearts beat against one another as they pull each other closer.  "I'll follow you anywhere, Iris West." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the bottom! I have some interlude ideas for this story but honestly they're just wrapped up in each other for the rest of the weekend and they end up moving fast in their relationship but they're the Gold Standard so it works.  
> Also hoping to finish and put up the honeymoon interlude soon. 
> 
> Thank you for those who have supported my previous works! Really does inspire ♥


End file.
